


Overcome

by shobogan



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Child Abuse, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey of Cassandra Cain.</p>
<p>
  <i>Funny how words can't explain</i><br/>How good it feels to break the chains<br/>I'm not what I have done<br/>I'm what I've overcome
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Set to Fireflight's _What I've Overcome_.


End file.
